Lullaby For A Deadman
by OpiumOfThePeople
Summary: Jake McCoy, A criminal, a fighter, an idiot... dies in what he thought was the perfect bankjob until he was left injured and abandoned by his comrades, dying in the process before waking up in (You know what) And being the only human in this world, Word gets out of a 'beast' Which the furious five would be sent to retrieve him. Dead or alive... (M For Violence, Drugs, and sex)


Chapter 1: Rebirth

The sound of gunfire rang in Jake's ears as he hid behind a pillar desperately trying to reload his rifle, pressing the magazine release on his M416 before slamming another into the rifle and pulling back the charging handle before firing a couple shots at the opposing police force before looking back at his three accomplices Fletch, Max and Sheamus who were concentrating on filling up their duffel bags with money ''This is bollocks! It was supposed to be in and out!'' Jake would shout as a bullet missed his arm by a couple inches. It was a complete fuckup, and now armed police were now being replaced with S.W.A.T teams, He'd soon notice when he recognised the uniforms they were wearing. Deciding it was time to bug out he'd stand outside the vault looking at his comrades who were ready to go ''MOVE YA FUCKIN ARSES NOW!'' he'd shout in his Scottish tone before a sharp pain would send him to his knee's screaming in agony, Looking down at his thigh which had a large hole in it with no exit wound, Jake would look up at his friends walking towards, reaching his hand out to them in hopes they'd drag him away to safety, only to be shocked when they ran past him out the back door, Max however stopped and looked at him with sad eyes, looking to the other two and then to me, shaking his head looking me in the eyes ''I'm sorry...'' before leaving him there alone outside the vault. Anger would've filled his system as he tried to stand up, before collapsing to the floor again before hearing footsteps behind him, turning around and firing at whoever was approaching him before crawling into the vault and pressing his back against the wall panting ''AL FUCKIN HAVE THE LOT OF YOU YA BUNCH OF PRICKS!'' he said firing blindly at the opening, Hearing silence before hearing the woods ''Grenade out!'' and seeing the familiar round shape of the grenade sailing towards him as it hit the wall behind him as it laid beside his leg. His face would drop as he stared at it with a almost annoyed face ''Oh for fucks sake...'' he'd mutter before it all went black, feeling pain in every part of his body for a split second, Now he saw nothing, he tried opening and closing his eyes again and again hoping that he would be able to see something before a the brightest light he'd ever seen in my life, At this point he thought it was god, heaven, Or whatever you see after death, The light would drift closer and closer before it consumed him, The time spent in the light feeling like an eternity until I felt like I was falling, he found the sensation almost soothing and calming before he'd feel his body collide with the ground, groaning in pain as he pressed his hands against the dirt before suddenly looking around him, Seeing only bamboo tree's for hundreds of metres, Standing up and looking around like an idiot trying to make sense of what was happening ''Please be drugs please be drugs...'' He'd plead to himself hoping everything he was seeing was just a drug fuelled nightmare, He'd had similar nightmares before thinking that he was in difference places. Starting to move forward he checked his rifle and ammunition, and his clothes which seemed in almost pristine condition, even his pants where he had been shot had somehow disappeared leaving him confused, On the day of the bank job her had been wearing his olive green M65 Field Jacket, Some black cargo pants, Some black Austrian military boots, A black Ski Mask that he was still wearing and the small backpack he had strapped to his back which currently stored all his spare ammunition, Cigarettes, a few improvised grenades he made and a bar of chocolate he would've had on the way back to celebrate after the robbery. Now finding himself in these woods he'd decide to find a phone and call the number everyone in the gang would've been given in the event they needed extraction or help.

End of the first chapter dudes! I've never wrote a story in my life and my intoxicated mind thought this'd be a good laugh, if people like it I'll continue it, Be honest with me and give me some ideas!

I luv u


End file.
